


The Beginning

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: The Matt Saga [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Instincts, Cliffhangers, Escape, Escape Pod, Galra are impatient, Gen, Hurt Matt, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Matt Holt-centric, Matt is a Genius, Matt just wants to go home, Misunderstandings, Most of the time, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Matt Holt, Past injury though, Plans, Raccoon people, Rebel Matt Holt, References to Halo (Video Games), Sassy alien, Violence, Why do they keep handing Matt guns?, suspicious Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Matt after Shiro escaped the Galra.In other words, Matt is confused, there are raccoon-people, and one very angry cube.
Series: The Matt Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Matt Holt was many things. Scientist. Space Explorer. Awesome Big Brother. The Ladies Man.

He was also a captive.

These aliens. The Galra. They had captured him, his dad, and his friend Shiro. For no reason! Matt remembered them taking his dad away to some research facility. Matt stayed with Shiro, on their way to a fight arena. He remembered the door opening, being pushed forward. He remembered Shiro attacking him, before telling him to stay safe. He remembered being locked up to heal.

Which leads him to now.

His leg had healed nicely, which Matt honestly wasn't expecting. The Galra, he had learned, cared little for anyone other than their own race. His leg was a little stiff, but usable. Which was exactly what he needed. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened.

"How's your leg?" a Galra soldier said. He was the only one to check in on Matt, but he never did more than ask how he was or get anything he needed for his leg.

"Too stiff to use," Matt said. "Maybe another few days and I'll be up again." Currently, he was sitting in the corner of the cell. The same corner this soldier usually found him. Matt was determined to not let him know how well his leg really worked.

"You better be," he said. "Before the Champion got loose, we lost a lot of fighters. We'll be needing you." With that he left. Matt was both relieved and horrified by this news. On one hand, he was glad Shiro escaped. He had heard the soldiers calling the human fighter the "Champion", so that wasn't hard to figure out. On the other hand though, he couldn't believe Shiro had been made to slaughter so many….people? Aliens? Whichever, it was too many. To think that Shiro, kind Shiro, was forced to kill everyday…..it broke Matt's heart.

"Get it together, Holt," he said quietly to reassure himself. "Just a little longer." He pulled himself to kneeling and grabbed his supplies. He had managed to make a cheap knock-off of chloroform and was ready to soak some unused bandages in the stuff. Another good thing that came from his leg wound: a crappy escape plan.

Matt also grabbed the two needles he had managed to save. He had realized fairly quick that the doors to these cells were older and actually had locks, rather than a scanner. Once he readied everything, went over and maneuvered the needles into the lock. He would only have seconds to soak the bandages in his mixture and get out before someone noticed.

A click sounded. Matt eased the door away from the frame, so it was simply resting there. He then quickly soaked his rags and flug the door all the way open, darting out into the hall.

He ran to the left. He had heard a few passing soldiers say something about going to get some "fresh air" the other day. Matt could only hope that meant the hangars were this way.

As he rounded a corner, he nearly slammed into the back of a Galra guard. Matt wasted no time jumping up and pressing a rag to his nose and mouth. The guard startled, grabbing at Matt's arms, but Matt held firm. Soon, the guard started to sway. Matt helped him down and only removed the cloth when he was sure he was out. Then he sprinted away.

"Come on, come on," Matt chanted quietly, looking for the hangars. "Yes!" He skidded to a stop, face-to-face with an alien shuttle. Well, more like a pod meant for one person, but still. It was Matt's ticket out of there.

He tossed the remaining rags to the side, along with the needles. He climbed inside the pod and pressed every button until it started.

"Oh, you're beautiful!" Matt cheered, nearly kissing the dash. He gripped the controls and shot out of the hangar. He zipped past a planet or two (none of which Earth had discovered yet), trying to keep the Galra from finding him too quickly, if at all. Suddenly, the pod started to shake.

WARNING

"The he-" Matt started, before a massive wave of turbulence slammed into him. The pod was jostled around. Matt tried to get the controls moving the right way, but there was too much interference.

"No no no!" Matt yelled, hanging on for dear life. Another rough patch hit and this time, Matt's head slammed into the dash. He was out in mere moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is made possible by a very good friend of mine! He supplied the idea and outline, and I shall supply the story. I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is rescued.....sorta.

When Matt came to, he was very confused.

Gone were his Galra prison rags, replaced with some sort of dark, forest green armor. The armor itself was simple enough, just a chest plate and some arm and leg guards.

"Hello?" Matt called, sitting up. He was no longer in his stolen escape pod, instead lying in a blanket nest of sorts. This just confused him more.

"Warrior!" a deep voice called. "You are awake!" A door to Matt's right opened, startling him. He hadden seen the door at all.

"Warrior?" Matt asked, then shook his head. "Where am I?"

"You are safe!" the voice said again. Suddenly, a figure stepped through the door. Matt nearly laughed.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he mumbled. The creature in front of him looked like Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy. It was about three or four feet in height, similar green armor on.

"Come, this way!" the creature said, waving Matt over. Matt stood, surprised to find the ceiling was tall enough to do so. He quickly followed the little creature, hoping he could lead him to some answers. It didn't seem like there were any Galra here, but Matt was going to keep his guard up. He took note of the ship they ran through, looking for exit points and escape routes.

Suddenly, the raccoon creature stopped in front of a large crowd of Rocket Raccoons, May nearly crashing into it.

"Behold!" it yelled then. "The Warrior of Prophecy!" A cheer rose from the crowd so loud, Matt actually flinched.

"The Warrior will save us!" a random shout came from the crowd.

"The Warrior has returned after 10,000 years!" another cry came. Matt just stared in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he said, gaining the first raccoon creature's attention. "Who exactly do you think I am?"

"Why, the Warrior of Prophecy!" the creature said beaming. "The one who will free us from the Galra! The Legendary Voltron!" Matt blinked.

"I, uh, think you have the wrong guy," he said.

"Nonsense!" the creature laughed. "You appeared to us in a Galra pod! You looked as if you had fought hard and won! We expected nothing less from the mighty Voltron!"

"That's not what-" Matt tried, but the raccoon creature turned away, joining in the crowd's cheers. Matt sighed. "Well, at least I'm not a prisoner."

"Hail Voltron!" came a shout. Suddenly, all the Rocket Raccoon creatures started chanting "Hail Voltron!" Matt wanted to bury his face in his hands. Suddenly, the ship lurched.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. The raccoon creature stared at Matt in horror.

"It's the Galra," he said. Alarms started blaring.

"What?!" Matt shouted.

"The Galra are attacking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the Halo game works, but based on what my friend described this is pretty much what I imagine happens.😂 Also, the Rocket Raccoon description came from my friend.😂🦝


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is a scientist, stop handing him guns!!!!

Matt shouldn’t have been surprised when a raccoon person handed him a gun, but he was anyway.

“Um, I’m a scientist,” Matt said. “I don't really do guns.”

“Poppycock!” the raccoon person said, throwing Matt off a little. “The mighty warrior of prophecy is incredible with ALL weapons!” Matt just sighed.

“Okay, gun it is,” he said, hefting the weapon. It was a small blaster, obviously made for these people. It was bright green and heavier than it looked.

“This way!” a creature shouted. Matt followed the flow of raccoon warriors, trying to keep up as these little guys were pretty fast when they wanted to be.

“Hey,” Matt said, getting a raccoon creature’s attention. “What, um, are you people called?” He was getting tired of calling them “raccoon people”.

“We are the Raccars!” the creature said. Matt nearly laughed. Not only did they LOOK like raccoons, but they had a name nearly identical to the earthly creature. Suddenly, the ship lurched to the left, throwing everyone to the side.

“Ouch!” Matt yelled, his shoulder hitting the wall. The blaster he held was knocked from his hand, skittering away behind him. “Oops, what a shame.” He really hoped no one noticed.

“Oh, take my extra!” a Raccar said, handing him another gun.

“Uh, thanks,” Matt said, half-heartedly. STOP HANDING ME GUNS! he thought.

“The Galra are advancing quickly!” the Raccar in the front called back. “Get ready!” Matt readied his gun. As much as he didn’t want to fight, he’d rather shoot this gun than go back to a Galra prison cell, or worse, the Arena.

“Here they come!” another Raccar shouted. The whole group stopped before some hangar doors, waiting for the Galra to come through. Matt tried to stop his shaking hands. He needed to get past these Galra and find an escape pod. He would fight as long as he needed to, to get to freedom.

The doors groaned, someone pounded against them from the other side. Matt could barely hear that over his pounding heart. Suddenly, the doors were wrenched open, Galra pouring in.

“AHHHH!” Raccars screamed, as the Galra shot them down. Matt raced around them, trying hard to ignore the guilt he felt for those who had fallen.

“Get the human!” one of the Galra yelled. Matt’s breath caught. They had discovered his escape. They were hunting him down. He needed to leave, and FAST.

“Run!” Matt yelled, gaining the attention of a few Raccars. They raced after him towards the escape pods. Matt reluctantly shot at the Galra in their way. He hit one in the shoulder, one in the chest, and one in the leg. He kinda hoped the one he hit in the chest was dead, as morbid as the thought was.

“This way!” a Raccar said. “The warrior Voltron will save us!” Matt tried not to groan. He was NO warrior, he was a scientist. But if believing he was got these people to safety, he’d play the part for now. Just then, Matt heard a gun go off, right before a blast passed by his left ear.

“Holy crow!” he definitely did NOT shriek.

“Protect the warrior!” a Raccar said. A handful broke away from their group, covering the others as they ran.

“No, wait!” Matt yelled.

“Do not let their sacrifice be in vain!” a Raccar said, shoving Matt forward. “You must lead us to safety!’ Matt really wanted to argue, but the Raccar was right. He raced ahead to the escape pods.

“Get in!” he said. The Raccars quickly got inside, Matt following them. They immediately took off.

“Thank you, Warrior,” a Raccar said. Matt sighed.

“I wished I could have gotten everyone on here,” he said.

“Such is the way of war,” the Raccar said. Matt studied him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Thrix,” he said. “My name is Thrix, Warrior.”

“Call me Matt,” Matt said. “My name is Matt Holt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had a name for the Raccar at the end there, BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT so I made a new one. XD I also just randomly came up with a name for the raccoon species, because I forgot what they were exactly and didn't want to keep typing "raccoon people" over and over. XD XD.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Let me know what you thought in the comments! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a planet.....maybe?

They seemed to fly in the escape pod for days, weeks, months. According to Thrix, it had only been about four hours.

“There’s gotta be a planet nearby,” Matt said.

“There is,” Thrix said. “But we need to get as far away from the Galra as we can. So we’re bypassing them.” Matt groaned.

“I really hate the Galra,” he muttered. “Can’t wait to make them pay.”

“Get in line,” Thrix snarked. “You ain’t the only one.” Matt rolled his eyes, sitting down on the floor. Thrix joined him. They didn’t speak, but neither one was uncomfortable with the silence. Matt watched the other Raccars around the pod. SOme seemed to be having breakdowns, others seemed indifferent, and then there was Thrix. He seemed…..calm. Not like the Raccars who seemed indifferent about their situation, this was different. Thrix looked almost….bored.

“Hey,” Matt said, breaking the silence. “Has this happened to your people before?” Thrix grunted.

“Plenty of times,” he said. “Just routine at this point. Only ones really affected by Galra attacks anymore are the younger Raccars. They have lived through enough to know that this is just the lives they have to live.” Matt felt his heart break a bit at that. Thrix was basically saying that the Raccar children were just expected to live like this, in constant fear and surrounded by violence and death.

“They shouldn’t have to,” Matt said. Thrix shrugged.

“Well what do you want us to do?” he asked. “Eradicate the Galra with our wits? Because our guns aren’t enough and Raccars sure ain’t smart enough to make better weapons.” Matt sighed.

“Honestly?” he said. “I don’t know. I’m not a fighter. I’m a scientist. Even if I knew how to build a better gun, I wouldn’t be able to fire it.”

“See?” Thrix said. “There's no point to doing anything more than what we are.” He stood, leaving Matt by himself. Suddenly, a voice sounded over the speaker in the pod.

“Approaching planet!” a female Raccar announced. The pod shifted, indicating they were descending. Matt looked out the window.

“That is the WEIRDEST planet I’ve ever seen,” he muttered.

“Doubt it,” Thrix said, coming up behind Matt suddenly.

“Jesus!” Matt yelled. “Don’t DO that!”

“Your fault for not hearing me,” Thrix said sassily. Matt narrowed his eyes.

“You are a very sassy alien raccoon,” Matt said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Thrix said. Matt almost snickered at that one. They continued to watch out the window as they landed.

“Thank sanity, solid ground,” Matt said, just to be dramatic.

“You are a strange one, Matt,” Thrix said, following Matt out of the pod. Matt had to stop himself from making an alien joke. Technically, he was an alien to THEM. They stepped out of the escape pod, only for Matt to stop.

“Wait,” he said. Thrix looked back at him, as he had walked ahead.

“Something wrong?” he asked. Matt stared around him.

“It’s just…..” Matt said. “This tech…. It looks WAY more advanced than the tech I saw on the Galra ship I was held.” Thrix frowned.

“Is that bad?” he asked.

“Well, not necessarily,” Matt said. “But the planet still seems….off. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me. Haven’t been on many other planets.” Thrix nodded.

“Well, keep an eye out, I guess?” he said. Matt agreed. But the feeling only grew with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy alien is best. XD Sorry, just a little joke between me and my friend. 
> 
> Hope you guys still find this work interesting! I promise more antics will come. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt seems to always be saving these Raccars, huh? 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend (the one who gave me this idea and is helping with the plot) wrote the beginning of this chapter. 👏👏 Give him some praise every one! (His bit ends after the words "spots on the backs of their pants" 😂👌)

As Thrix and Matt walked further from the pod, a voice crackled over the communicator on Thrix’s shoulder.

“Fire Team Hilder! Come in, Fire Team Hilder! Do you copy?” a Raccar said.

Thrix grabbed the small rectangular com on his shoulder and grinned as he responded, “Yeah we’re all still kicking. Me and Voltron may have some spies on our hands but we can take care of them.”

“What do you mean? Spies? How can you tell?”

“Well here’s the thing. Raccar uniforms are green, but some of the new recruits seem to have some odd brown splotches on their pants." There was a pause.

“I see the landing was not nearly hard enough on you Thrix,” the Raccar stated.

Matt looked around at the younger warriors. They looked ashamed as they realized that their commanding officer had noticed the spots on the backs of their pants. Thrix snickered.

"Not nearly, no," he agreed, turning the com off. Matt rolled his eyes, feeling sorry for the younger cadets.

"I think we should sweep the place," Matt said. "Make sure the Galra aren't already here."

"Good plan," Thrix said. "Then perhaps we can find some shelter."

"Let's split up," Matt said. "To cover more ground." Thrix nodded and walked off. Matt sighed. Finally. He could find somewhere to hole up, wait for the Raccars to roam the planet more, and hopefully Matt could take the pod and leave. He could finally start making his way back to Earth. Back to Katie.

Of course there was also the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to stay, to help these aliens.

Matt shook his head and started walking off in the opposite direction of Thrix. As he walked, he stared at the tech around him. It was like the whole planet was made from this strange technology. It reminded Matt of Galra tech, but more refined, more sophisticated. And it didn't glow an eerie purple either. Maybe the Galra hadn't gotten this far yet?

No sooner had Matt thought this, a Galra soldier stepped out from around a corner. Matt froze, hoping the Galra didn't notice him right away.

He was not so lucky.

"Spy!" the solider, said spotting Matt and hefting a blaster. Matt ducked out of the way as the first shot was fired. He ran underneath the Galra, using his smaller size to get around him. The Galra tried to turn and catch him, but Matt was already slipping around the corner.

"Help!" a voice cried. Matt looked around and saw a small Raccar child a few dozen feet ahead of him. They must have wandered away from the group. Matt spared a second to glance behind him and saw the Galra solider gaining fast. Matt sprinted to the child, scooping them up and ducking around another nearby corner. Vaguely, Matt was reminded of a hedge maze.

"Get back here!" the Galra shouted. Matt kept running, the child clinging to him.

"Thank you," they whispered. Now that Matt could see them better, he noticed the child was a little girl. All of his big brother instincts kicked in, and he held her tighter.

"Don't thank me yet," he said. He ran into a small opening, almost like a cave. He pressed them both up against the wall, scooting as far back as he could.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" the Galra said. Matt watched the solider's shadow pass by their cave, then come back and walk the other way. "Where are you?" The Galra's shadow stopped in front of the cave. "This cave is too small….guess I'll just wait here for you to come out." Matt's heart raced. They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that fun? Don't worry, we ain't out of the woods yet.😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a good summary for this chapter. XD

About twenty minutes later, the little girl started wiggling against Matt. He tried to hold her still, but she let out a small whimper.

“I need to go,” she whispered softly.

Oh.

“You can’t,” Matt said. “Not yet.” He watched as the Galra’s shadow shifted a bit, but didn’t leave. Maybe the Galra would get bored. But that was wishful thinking.

“Hmm,” the Galra muttered. “Maybe the cave has a back exit, or a tunnel.” He sounded like he was talking to himself. Matt held his breath and held the little girl as still as he could. He watched as the shadow retreated.

“Is it safe?” the girl whispered. Matt shook his head.

“Wait a little longer,” he said. She nodded and Matt noticed how she tried to hold herself still. He had them wait another two minutes, before Matt carefully poked his head from the cave.

Nothing.

“Voltron?” the girl said. Oh right, that was Matt for the moment.

“We need to hurry,” he said, pulling her from the cave. She nodded and raced after him. He headed back toward the escape pod they had arrived in. Halfway there, he saw Thrix talking to a few other Raccars.

“Matt?” he called.

“Galra!” Matt said, pulling the little girl faster behind him. They made it to Thrix, panting. “There are Galra here. Not sure how many.”

“We need to regroup,” Thrix said. He turned to the other Raccars. “Go alert the others, get a search party together. We must find their ship, look for any Raccar prisoners they might have.” They raced off, a Raccar taking the little girl from Matt. Thrix turned back to Matt. “Will you help us? We need the mighty Voltron if we are to succeed.” Matt faltered.

“Um…” he said. “I-I don’t know how much help I’ll really be.”

“You helped us escape the Galra before,” Thrix said, slightly confused.

“Well, I guess,” Matt said. “But that was more luck than anything. I’m not much of a fighter, I’m a scientist. Which is why I don’t understand why people keep handing me guns.” That last part was mostly to himself, but the point still stood. Thrix frowned.

“Whatever you may be,” Thrix said. “Whatever your skills, we are all in this war together. We need all the help we can get against the Galra, no matter where that help comes from.” Matt let that sink in.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. “I’m in.” Thrix smirked.

“Good,” he said. “For a minute there, I thought you would end up like that group of new cadets with the brown spots on their pants.”

“Shut it,” Matt said. “I’m not scared of the Galra.” Not THAT much anyway.

“Sure sure,” Thrix said.

“I’m not!”

“Whatever you say, mighty Voltron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, Matt is in DEEP isn't he? XD Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really trying to get the storyline right, so bear with me, kay? :D


End file.
